Naruto UzuKaze - The Nidaime Rikudo Sennin
by NarutoUzukaze Rikudou Sennin
Summary: This is my first story. It is about a man who died and was reborn as Naruto. SI-Naruto, Sharingan, Rinnegan, elemental Kekkai Genkai (wood, ice, lava, etc), will be a harem as well.


**Chapter 1: Death and Re-birth in a Ninja world!?**

Dead. That's what I'm now. I died, but I died with a smile on my face on how it happened.

I was leaving a store when I saw a little girl on the street when a truck was about to hit her, moving withouth a tough I run to the girl and trow her on the side walk before she was hit. When she looked at me she had a surprised look on her face, I only gave her a smile before I weas hit by the truck. It hurt so much, ot broke most of my bones and a cruck skull, it look very bad but I don't regret nothing, I saved the life of a kid and that's what makes me happy.

I can feel my self losing conciosnes and with how much blood I lost, I would die in a fue moments. I can see the little girl cry and with the last brath I say "Look before you walk on the street, don't wana make your parents sad okay." with a small smile. She gives me a teary smile with a small nod. Seeing her nod I close my eyes and lay down, feeling myself geeting sleepier.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Hearing water driping is the only thing I can hear. Starting to feel conciosness, I begin to open my eyes with everything seems fooging around. Getting to my feet I can see clearly now, and by looking around I'm in a sweere with water up to my knees with yellow lights around.

Looking at my reflection to see how I look, what I saw just shocked me to my soul. In the reflection is a 3-4 year old kid with spikey blond hear, eyes as blue as the brighiest saphires and three whisker marks on each cheek, he has a tan as if he was most of his time at the beach, wearing a black shirt with a white spiral on the front with green cargo pants and blue sandals.

I know that face anywhere, because I'm a fan of his show and manga, that is NARUTO UZUMAKI face, which means I'm in his body now which makes me HIM. Looking around now I know that this is his mindscape and seeing I don't know how I got here, maybe the other person in here knows.

Walking down the hollway takes about half a hour, looking ahead I can see a light, runing fast as I can I make it to the end of the light. Inside is a giant room even bigger than a skysrcraper back hoom, on the other side is a huge cage with a tag keeping it close with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

Walking a little closer I can see who is inside it, it's a HUGE fox dark orange furr, a body the same as a human with hands with very sharp clows, 9 long tails at his rear with them currling around him. His face is that of a fox with bunny like ears, with black marks going trowgh them and around the eyes.

This is the Nine Tails Fox Aka Kurama, the strongest of the **BIJUUS **and Naruto's partner.

After looking at him for a while he begins to wake up, I go back a few steeps as I see his eyes opening, by the time I turn around enough his red slited eyes turn on me and he gains a grin on his face.

**''So my jailor finale comes to see me, and very early I tough you would've come in a few more years,'' **he said with a powerfull voice with that grin on his face.

''Actualy I'm not actually your jailor, this is his body but not his mind is in it,'' I said so that he would know from now then latter.

He looks at me with a confused face before saing**''If you are not the little gaki, then how are you?'' **with as much confunsion he could master.

''I believe that I can answer your questions,'' said another unknown voice.

Looking back we can see a person apearing from a flash of light. When the light vanishes we could now see who it is. It is an old man with brown-reddish hair with horns on his head with a red circle on his forehead with a ripple like patern, his eyes are a purple metalic color with the same ripple like patern on them with a dot in the middle of them and having a long goat. He's wearing a with kimono with 6 black magatamas around his sleeves and around his coller, he also has a shakuto staff with a semy moon on one and and a circle with rings on the other end of it, he was also wearing black sandals.

This man was Hagomoro Otsutsuki, the Sage of the Six Paths, father of the bijuu and the first God of Shinobi.

**''Father, is that** **you,'' **said the bijuu with a shocked and happy voice.

The sage smiled at seeing one of his children, ''Hello Kurama, it's good to see you after so many years'' he said with a gentle smile for seeing one of his childten.

Wanting to know what is going on here I ask ''Excusse me but could you tell me what I'm doing here,'' with a curiose tone.

The sage and the bijuu turned towards me after they heard what I ask'd them. The sage smilea a granfather like smile, ''I shure can, but there are other people who would like to know what is going on here,'' he said, while also swishing his hand on one side which makes another blind light to apeare.

After the light vanished in front of us where two person I know very wheel. One was a man with the same kind of heir like mine, blue eyes with a narrow face. He was wearing the Junin outfit with fis ferehead protector on his foread, he wal also wearing a white treanch coat withe red flames licking the bottom of his coat, sleeves and coller with the kanji writen in red for the FORTH HOKAKE on his back. The other person was a woman with red hair that reached her middle back with an oval shaped face with purple colored eyes. She was wearing as well the Junin uniform with her hair in up ponytail and her foread protector on her fore head as well, with blue ninja sandals. They were Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and The Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, former Jinchuurikiof the Nine tails, the Red-Haired Habanero, and wife of Minato.

Opening theyre eyes the first thing they see is that they ate in aome kind of swere, after looking around they ate shocked to see the fox but then they saw that it was behind a cage, next they saw a strange old man who looked like a monk, but then they saw someone next to the man and who it was it shocked them and brought them to theire tears, it was a boy with the same hair and eyes like Minato's but with the face of Kushina's, whenthey saw the wisker marks they know who it was. It was theyre SON, lookind no older than 3 years old.

Kushina without thinking, run as fast as she could and embraced, crying tears of joy of seeing him, ''Naruto-kun it's you, I can't believe it's really you!" she sayd with as much happynes she could say, she was very happy to see her baby boy after so much time.

Seeing what his wife is doind, he goes and hugs his son as well, ''I can't believe as well, Naruto I don't know if you know who we are but let me tell you if you haven't been told, my name is Minato Namikaze and the lady huging and crying is Kushina Uzumaki, and we are your parents.'' said with a smile and also crying tears of joy.

Seeing them like this I smile as well, ''I know who you are and I also know your Naruto's parents, but I'm not him'' I said as I don't want them to thinck that I am theyre son.

Both are looking at me with confused faces,''What do you mean that you are not our son?'' asked Kushina.

''I can answere your question, all of your questions.'' said the sage, while looking at us all.

Me, Minato, Kushina and the fox turned to him with all of our atencion.

Seeing he had theyre atencion, he begins to explain what is going on.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
